


Angel

by Stardust_And_Smoke



Category: Waterloo Road (TV)
Genre: Barry is a soft boyfriend, Drawing, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer Character, Gentle Kissing, Hand Kisses, Intimacy, Kissing, Minor Undressing, Neck Kissing, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, but my relationship with him isn't canon compliant so development!, perhaps ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_And_Smoke/pseuds/Stardust_And_Smoke
Summary: Hannah has always found drawing on themselves to be calming and one day Barry offers to leave his own pattern curling up their arm.
Relationships: Barry Barry/Me





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Another bit of self shipping content originally posted on my Tumblr, this time with a newer F/O who I probably shouldn't like but eh, I made him soft and a good boyfriend.

"Here," they nudged the pen into Barry's vacant hand, offering him their covered arm, "it's calming and I trust you." 

That brought a smile to his face, twirling the pen between his fingers. Barry had noticed the winding pattern Hannah had doodled across the back of their hand and around their wrist, wondering aloud if his artistic expertise could be used to add to it. It had stunned his joyfriend into a surprised silence for a minute or so, perhaps a flustered one too. He found it to be adorable. 

"I won't draw anything filthy," he promised, unbuttoning their shirt sleeves cuff, before rolling it up to their elbow, fingers lingering on their warm skin. 

For their forearm Barry stayed with the pattern Hannah had already woven, thick vines snaking around the stars and the moon. It was pretty, even for the lack of detail that could be applied with a thick-tipped pen. Though neither of them were focused on the level of detail that could be applied to this design, their minds were wondering elsewhere with the desire that rippled from being so close. 

As his space ran out Barry flicked his wrist, finishing off the last line, sitting back with a smirk. "That's all I can fit, unless you want me to go higher."

They did. Though when Hannah tried to roll their sleeve up further it wouldn't move, at least not without being painfully tight and constricting. 

"It won't move." 

"Well," Barry began, pausing as he backed his partner up against the headboard of their bed, straddling their lap and gently grasping their chin, "your shirt can be undone." 

"Oh,' heat rushed to Hannah's face and they looked away, moving their head to the side so their hair formed a shield between them and their boyfriend. 

Pushing their hair away and chuckling at their flushed state, Barry tenderly cradled his partners cheek and turned their gaze back to him. "Only if you feel comfortable with it, of course. I want you to be happy." 

Hannah smiled as they lay their hand over his, fingers intertwining and leaning into his touch. "I'd feel comfortable with you," they said, kissing Barry's palm before taking and pressing it to the top buttons of their shirt, "and I trust you." 

It was rare that anyone told Barry they trusted him, yet Hannah said it so freely. It made him happy, smiling as he leaned in a bit closer and began to undo the buttons on their blouse. His mouth was dry and chest twisting in odd angles, god only knew why, but he kept up his confident facade, though his joyfriend was having a harder time keeping their composure. Face red and heart hammering in their chest, Hannah felt like they could combust at any moment beneath him, each button being undone at a painfully slow pace. 

"Can - can you only push aside the half you're going to draw on?" 

"'Course," Barry whispered as he undid the last button, easing the right side of their shirt away and exposing their arm and shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," they assured, "this is just… new." 

Left hand finding their right one to hold, Barry used his mouth to uncap the pen, something that did not ease Hannah's burning heart. He had a simple idea in mind for their upper arm and shoulder, something easy to accomplish whilst focusing on his joyfriends comfort. Starting just above their elbow Barry began to draw the beginnings of feathers, giving his angel feathers in the form of a wing curling over their front. Leaning in closer than was necessary, he busied himself with focusing on the details. 

It was near silent in the cozy room as the pattern built up along their arm, each feather curling and as intricate as Barry could make it. There wasn't any talking, it didn't feel like there needed to be, just their breathing and the squeak of the mattress each time one of them shifted. Though the further the pen glided up, the further the quiet seemed to stretch out. 

They both felt something in the lingering silence, different yet linked to the other. For Hannah it was… him, his presence and the pressure of him atop them, keeping them anchored. Without Barry they weren't sure how whole they'd feel. For Barry it was the trust he felt as his vulnerability seeped through the cracks, confidence and smirk slipping away the closer he got to them. It was the desire he kept concealed, a secret of his heart he knew Hannah would keep safe. 

The pen moved but he couldn't feel it as it crested Hannah's shoulder, all he could feel was them. It was all he wanted to feel. They arched up closer towards him, hand squeezing his hand and Barry kissed their clavicle in response. It was Hannah's poorly concealed gasp that spurred him on further, mouth ghosting their shoulder, throat and jaw. 

Barry paused before going any further, admiring Hannah and seeking their permission. Their eyes were glassy, breathing at the beginning of being laboured due to his small exploration, hand now gripping onto his arm. 

"Barry," Hannah gazed up at him, "please." 

And he kissed them as if he never had before and may never be able to again. It was new, full of desperation as they clung onto the other, clothes creasing and hair being left out of its neat place. Even when they parted, as they eventually had to, they clung on. Neither was quite ready to let go of the moment and if the feathers Barry had drawn were real, Hannah would have used their wings to hold him close. Keep him safe.


End file.
